


Wait, What?

by Miyuki_kun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Future Fic, M/M, Maybe more tags to be added, Mpreg, Possible birth scene, Unknown pregnancies, more relationships and characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_kun/pseuds/Miyuki_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by the TV series ("I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant")<br/>Having babies is not at all uncommon in this world. But not knowing you were pregnant in the first place? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AoKise

**Author's Note:**

> Just so it is clear, I have had no experience in giving birth. Therefore, I had to do my research for this story.  
> This is also my first KnB and omegaverse fic, so please forgive any OOC-ness right now and in the future.
> 
> As for the children, I did not add "-cchi" to the ends of their names when Ryouta mentioned them on account that they are his kids, and not likely to have gained that suffix yet. They might later, as they build skill, but we'll see.

In the past few months, Aomine Ryouta's figure was a little less than what it used to be. To be more straight-forward, he had gained weight. This fact was quite upsetting to him, considering that he'd only just managed to lose most of his baby-weight; courtesy of his twin sons. Thankfully, the gain wasn't so noticeable that it couldn't be hidden beneath a T-shirt, but it caused insecurities in the bedroom. This, of course, was what made the current situation so uncomfortable.

"Daikicchi, not now!" Ryouta said as he swatted his mate's travelling hands away. Satoru whimpered slightly as the blonde set him his crib, but settled once laid down.

Ever persistent when it comes to intimate matters, Daiki wrapped his arms around his omega. A low, rumbling sound came from the alpha's throat, causing Ryouta to shudder slightly. 

"Come on, Ryouta. The boys are asleep, and we've both got off tomorrow, so why not?" the tanned man questioned.

"I'm just not in the mood, okay?" Ryouta lied, trying to ignore Daiki's insistent nuzzling on his neck. Of course he wanted nothing more than to let the latter have his way, but that would mean showing his belly. Nope, not happening. But getting groped wasn't helping the blonde's resistance.

It was a struggle to get the alpha to remove himself from him, but once that was done, Ryouta suggested simply watching some TV together. Despite the reluctant expression, Daiki agreed, as it meant that there'd still be close-contact allowed. Ryouta, happy that the subject of love-making was seemingly dropped, lead the way to the living room.

All was well for about ten minutes, before the omega felt his mate's face pressed to his neck once more. A warm tongue swept over his skin, with three kisses trailing after. Failing at an attempt to not moan, Ryouta pushed Daiki's face away. The contact was missed, but it couldn't be permitted, as it would inevitably lead to other activities. 

This time, Daiki growled with displeasure, "Damn it, Ryouta, I know you want it. I can smell it. Why the hell are you acting up?"

The growl had made Ryouta's wolf want to simply submit to his mate's wants, but he chose instead to resist the omegan response. Ryouta dreaded what might be said about his ever-so-slightly rounded middle. It's not like he expected something terrible, but just the idea of the alpha getting turned-off was enough.

Before he could come up with something to say, a sharp pain went through him. The shock of it caused him to double-over, instinctively placing a hand below his navel. 

"What the-? Ryouta, what's wrong?" he heard Daiki ask.

"It hurts!" was all that Ryouta could get out before another pain rippled within him. Oddly, it felt almost familiar somehow, but not in any way that Ryouta's mind could process at the moment.

"That's not an answer, where the fuck does it hurt?" Daiki interrogated, now trying to get Ryouta to uncurl, in order to get a better look. The very moment that he did get the other to move, a sudden 'pop' was heard.

"Oh my God..." Ryouta said quietly, feeling a very familiar wetness trickle from inside of him. This was no urination, and what was happening became clear to him at once.

"What? What is it, tell me!" the alpha beside him ordered in a concerned tone.

"Daikicchi, I think I'm in labor," the blonde said, dazed by the revelation.

Daiki was clearly both confused and surprised, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant?! How did you hide it?!"

"I didn't know," Ryouta replied, still feeling his amniotic fluid dampen the couch beneath him.

"Well, we've got to get you to a hospital, so get up," Daiki said, moving to help his mate up. 

Ryouta could stand fine, even with the uncomfortable stickiness between his legs. He realized something as he was being directed towards the door. Something that he most certainly should have remembered sooner.

"Daikicchi, wait, what about Satoru and Mitsuru?" he asked, not at all willing to leave his babies behind.

It seemed that Daiki had completely forgotten about the fact that they had two toddlers in the other room. He quickly shoved the keys he'd been grabbing into his pocket, "Can you get to the car on your own?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright then, I'll get them," Daiki said before turning to retrieve the twins.

Ryouta let out a deep breath when he felt another contraction, and started for outside once the feeling passed. The sound of his children being awoken almost made him turn around by instinct, but he reasoned with his wolf that the pups were perfectly safe. His hand went to his middle as he walked.

"Alright, Baby, lets get you born."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours and fifteen minutes later, Ryouta finally got to meet his surprise baby. A little omega boy, wrapped in a pale blue blanket, rested in the tired blonde's arms. The pup appeared to look almost identical to Ryouta, save for a birthmark on his collarbone. He certainly bore a similar skin tone as his mother, being paler than his brothers or father.

Said alpha sat in a chair next to Ryouta's bed, with Satoru and Mitsuru in his lap. 

"He looks just like you," the tanned man observed.

"He does, doesn't he?" Ryouta responded, not moving his eyes from the pup currently nursing from him.

"Yeah, he's pretty," the other said.

Ryouta looked up at this, blushing slightly, "Is that really something you say about a baby?"

"You said Mitsuru was 'beautiful' when you first saw him," Daiki pointed out.

"Fine, that's true. I don't feel like arguing with you anymore today," Ryouta said, letting out an exhausted yawn.

The room was quiet except for the sound of Satoru babbling at his twin, who seemed to be ignoring him. The newborn in Ryouta's arms continued suckling, even as he started falling asleep.

"What do you think we should name him, Daikicchi?" Ryouta asked after a good few minutes.

Daiki looked over the baby for a couple seconds before responding, "How about Kaede?"

"No, it doesn't sound right for him. Something else," the blonde rejected, "Like Kou or maybe Aki..."

"Aino."

Ryouta turned his head towards his mate, "Huh?"

"Aino," Daiki repeated.

The omega returned to looking at the unnamed baby, "Aino...I like it. Where'd you get that from, Daikicchi?"

"Dunno, I must've heard it somewhere," the alpha said.

"Fair enough. I like how it sounds: Aomine Aino, it's cute!" Ryouta said. The small movement he made caused the newly named pup to lose it's hold, which resulted in a good amount of whimpering.

"Ah, sorry, Aino. There you go, better now?" the mother voiced while assisting his baby in latching on again. Aino, of course, didn't respond. Instead, the pup went back to greedily nursing.

"Daikicchi, you should probably go. Satoru and Mitsuru need to get back to bed, ya know?" Ryouta said. In truth, he wanted to get some rest for himself. But that wasn't happening until he was sure that the rest of his family would be okay for the night.

Fortunately, his mate could agree. So after a lingering goodbye, Ryouta watched his mate leave with their older children. Last time he'd given birth, Daiki had been okay to stay much longer than this, but the kids did need to get back home. The blonde settled his wolf once again, due to it telling him not to let the pups out of his sight. They'd be fine.

He let his eyes travel back to Aino. The suckling had already begun slowing again, as the pup grew tired once more. Ryouta could sympathize, feeling ready to pass out at any given moment.

"You know, Aino, you put a few pounds on me, but that's okay. Your daddy and I are happy to have you," he said.

Yes, indeed. Those extra pounds had most certainly been worth it. Now, of course, there'd be no bed-romping for a while, but that was mainly Daiki's problem.


	2. MuraHimu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing one could expect on a shopping trip would be to end up in labor. This, of course, is just what has happened to poor Tatsuya.

Shopping trips were often a bit of a struggle for Murasakibara Tatsuya, mainly because of his husband's constant want for snacks. He'd have to remind his mate that they couldn't just buy junk food, which would receive a childish pout. The especially sad part was that they still ended up getting a fair amount of snacks every time. 

The whole thing only seemed twice as frustrating today, due to the fact that Tatsuya had not been having a good day. It was enough that he woke that day to realize he had wet himself, which was highly embarrassing for a grown man. Then the pains started, slowly speeding in frequency through the hours. All he had wanted to do was get some medicine for the aches that struck him every few minutes, now. Each one lasted about two minutes, which was more than long enough for him. 

To Tatsuya, it seemed like the day could have gotten any worse for him. Only five minutes in the store, he had snapped at Atsushi for picking up a bag of chips, something that he'd never done before. The guilt of doing so fell on him immediately afterwards, and he'd apologized quickly. It seemed that Atsushi had picked up on his mood by that point, asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine, Atsushi. I just need some ibuprofen," was the response he'd given. 

Yet, here he was, ten minutes later, on the floor with some stranger's coat covering his now bare lower half. Said woman was peering under the coat with focused eyes. For all he knew, this beta who claimed to be a doctor could just be some type of creep. But the trembling in his legs and subtle feeling of distress was what pushed him to believe her for the time being. Besides, she seemed to know what she was doing, and if she did try something, Tatsuya could easily kick at her. That, or Atsushi would get to her first, being so close.

His wolf was panting and whining, urging him to push. Push what, though? Whatever it was that the dang thing wanted to happen, Tatsuya had no idea. That was, until the proclaimed doctor made it all much too clear.

"Well, it seems that the baby's coming along nicely, so far. It's head is already a bit visible," she said, plain as day.

"Baby? Hold on, I'm not pregnant," Tatsuya claimed, hoping that she'd made a joke. But the look on her face did not say that.

"Obviously you are, considering that I'm looking at a head coming out of you. This little dear's got a lot of hair, too. It'll be long, no doubt," the beta observed.

Atsushi seemed just as confused as Tatsuya was, tilting his head, "Tatsu-chin, when were you gonna tell me?"

"I didn't know!" he replied, then giving his attention back to the beta, "I'm not even in that much pain, how can I be in labor right now?"

The beta remained as calm as ever, "Well, for some omegas, birth isn't as painful as most think. In fact, some say that they didn't feel much of anything at all."

Tatsuya laid back after this was said, now feeling exhausted from just knowing the situation. He subconsciously gave a small push, and shuddered as he felt something within him move. 

"Tatsu-chin, you're not going to pass out, are you?" Atsushi asked, hovering over the dark-haired omega.

"No, I don't think so," Tatsuya said in answer. Another push, and the being inside him slid further.

The beta gave some encouragement, and quickly explained that it wouldn't be too long until the baby was out. Of course, the pup's head wasn't even all the way out yet. But this knowledge was enough to let Tatsuya realize that this really, truly was happening. He was told that he'd have to push some more in order for progress to be made. That was just what he found himself doing out of instinct.

His wolf was panting harder, but seemed eager to meet this pup. It whimpered slightly as another push was given, but Tatsuya could tell that its' tail was wagging in anticipation. He'd have to admit that he was feeling the same way, at least a little bit.

There were other emotions and thoughts going through his head as the process continued. He and Atsushi had not spoken of having a child for the whole time they've been married, and now this was happening. They didn't have anything prepared for a pup, not a bed or even a single toy. Tatsuya had definitely not been careful at all in this passed time, playing basketball still. Didn't people say that sports were bad for pregnancies? He'd fallen on his stomach a couple times in the last few months, and done a bit of heavy-lifting, too.

Dear God, what if the baby had been hurt? What if it was deaf or blind because of his actions? Not that he would reject it if it were, but he certainly wouldn't be able to forgive himself. 

And what about Atsushi? What was going through his head at this time? Maybe he didn't want to be a father just yet. Perhaps he wouldn't want to care for it.

Tatsuya's thought were torn apart at a sudden rush of pain. He cried out from the surprise of it, and sat up to try and see what was happening.

"Does it hurt, Tatsu-chin? Did she do something? I'll crush her if you want," Atsushi suggested, and didn't seem to be kidding, either.

"No, no, it's fine. Just, what's happening?" Tatsuya asked in a pained voice, directing the question towards the beta woman. She gave him a reassuring look.

"Nothing to worry about, it's just the shoulders. They do tend to be the most painful part sometimes, aside from the head. A couple more pushes should do it," she said, moving her focus back to between Tatsuya's legs.

He gave a push that was stronger than the other's had been, which nudged the pup a bit more. The uncomfortable feeling of its' squirming rippled inside of him. This baby clearly wanted to get out as soon as possible, with tiny toes scraping at Tatsuya's walls.

"Tatsu-chin, she said to do it one more time," his mate said.

"Okay, okay..." the omega responded, breathing steadily. Though this entire birth had not been too painful, it certainly was tiring. With the decision to get the whole thing over with, he pushed hard again.

A slipping feeling was what told him that the deed was accomplished. He wanted to fully flop backwards, but instead lifted himself on his elbows in hopes of seeing the pup. As of the moment, he was not able to catch a glance of the newborn. But Atsushi's wide eyes summoned curiosity. 

"How does she look, Atsushi?" Tatsuya asked tiredly.

"Small," was the response.

The beta gave a short laugh, "She's only a newborn, so she has to be small. But she's also very beautiful, congratulations."

With this said, she passed the bare pup to Tatsuya, who instinctively accepted. His wolf yipped happily, with its' tail going full speed. Tatsuya couldn't help but release a quiet purr as he took in the sight of his daughter.

As the beta had said, she had a good amount of hair, likely thanks to Atsushi. The fluff of it was black, like his own, though. She stared up at Tatsuya with wide violet eyes, as if slowly realizing that he was her mother. The scent of omega captured Tatsuya's nose, clarifying the pup's dynamic.

"Well, aren't you pretty?" he marveled. The worry he'd had earlier was now melting away, being replaced by a strange unconditional love.

"She's really small, though," Atsushi commented, though not seeming upset at all.

"You heard the lady, she's supposed to be that way. She'll get bigger," Tatsuya explained. As he looked up to take in his mate, he noticed the small audience that had gathered. That's right, they were still in a store.

A couple omegas and betas were tearful, but had the whole "I-just-witnessed-the-miracle-of-birth" expression. Some alphas seemed a bit uncomfortable, and were backing off. It was likely because of the pup's presence, or that Atsushi had just growled at them.

"Pardon, but I do suggest that you get to a hospital for more proper care, and a sanitary environment," the beta suggested, glancing at the raw meat only a couple yards away.

"Right. Do you want your coat back, or-" Tatsuya began, only to get cut off.

"No, that thing's old anyways, and I've got another one at home," the woman said dismissively.

Atsushi helped Tatsuya to stand, with the coat securely wrapped around his hips for cover. The pup in the omega's arms looked around with wonder, giving small movements. It wasn't too cold outside, as Tatsuya knew, which was good. Walking was uncomfortable, though, due to still being connected to his daughter.

"Thank you, miss-" once again, he was interrupted by the beta.

"Yuu ," she stated with a smile.

Tatsuya offered a smile in return, "Thank you, Yuu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuu's name is in the kanji ユウ meaning "help" or "assist", as she did for Tatsuya.
> 
> If anyone did not realize, Tatsuya was actually in labor from the moment he woke up that morning. Some women say that they experience little pain, as he did. He mistook his water breaking for having wetted himself.
> 
> MuraHimu Child Info:
> 
> Murasakibara Aratani - Born February 21st, at 5:48 p.m., in the same year as Aino. Black hair and violet eyes. Name means "precious stone". Pisces. Omega dynamic.

**Author's Note:**

> AoKise Children Info:
> 
> Aomine Satoru - Born May 5th, at 5:20 a.m. Blue hair and amber eyes. One shade lighter than his father in skin tone. 12 minutes older than his twin, Mitsuru. Name means "daybreak". Taurus. Alpha dynamic.
> 
> Aomine Mitsuru - Born May 5th, at 5:32 a.m. Identical twin of Satoru. Name means "full" or "growing". Taurus. Alpha dynamic.
> 
> Aomine Aino - Born August 24th, 11:36 p.m., a little over 1 year younger than the twins. Almost identical to Ryouta, except for a birthmark and slightly darker skin tone. Name means "Love of" (his parents). Virgo. Omega dynamic.


End file.
